My Best Friend's sister
by Masterob
Summary: Manic and Sonia are coming to town and Sonic wants all his friends to be close to them as he is. However Tails starts getting too close to Sonia, gaining feelings stronger than what he has for Sonic. Will hvr sex scenes. Will feature Link, b/c of SSB Braw
1. Coming to town

My best friend's sister

**My best friend's sister**

_Love goes far_

Manic was lying on the couch, dreaming about money, lots of money.

He was woken up by his sister Sonia.

"Hey like wake up Manic", Sonia said.

"What the fuck, what is it?" Manic asked.

"Listen you know how Sonic always visits us every month?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah", Manic said.

"Well I thought it would be cool if we go visit him and his friends, I already sent him a letter", Sonia said.

"Visit him?" Yeah better than him always coming, we'll see his friends, like that Amy girl that seems to dig Sonic", Manic said.

"Or this Shadow guy he talks about a lot", Sonia said.

"Or this detective group he refers to a lot", Manic said.

"Or his best friend the inventor Tails", Sonia said.

"Yeah, we could probably bond since we're both techno guys", Manic said.

"Don't you mean techno geeks?" Sonia asked.

"HEY!" Manic shouted.

"Relax I'm just fucking with you", Sonia said.

"Well yeah let's get ready to meet the others", Manic said.

They got ready to leave.

Meanwhile Sonic catches up with Tails.

"Yo Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Not much", Tails said.

"Look Tails, my brother and sister are coming to town, I would like you to be there with me to see them", Sonic said.

"Really, that would be great Sonic, I've always wanted to see Manic and Sonia", Tails said.

"Well tell everyone to get ready, would you mind if everyone got together on your home?" Sonic asked.

"Sure", Tails said.

"Well that's good, see you tomorrow", Sonic said.

Tails went home and worked on some stuff, wondering about Manic and Sonia.

"I wonder if his sister's cute, wait I can't think like that about my best friend's sister, anyway I'm going to sleep", Tails said and hit the hay.

The next day Tails got up and went to find Sonic.

"Hello Tails, ready to meet my siblings?" Sonic asked.

"Yup", Tails said.

They went to where Manic and Sonia were gonna meet them.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked.

Soon Sonia and Manic came.

"There they are", Manic said.

"Manic, Sonia!" Sonic said and hugged his siblings.

"We missed you bro", Manic said.

"Good to see you Sonic", Sonia said.

"Manic, Sonia, meet Tails", Sonic said.

Tails has not taken his eyes off Sonia.

"Oh you are so cute", Sonia said, pinching Tails' cheeks.

Tails blushed a bit.

"Hey what's up there", Manic said.

"Hi", Tails said.

"Let's head to Tails' house", Sonic said.

They all went to his house and Tails still stared at Sonia.


	2. Love in the air

They arrived at Tails' house where a lot of Sonic's friends were there

They arrived at Tails' house where a lot of Sonic's friends were there.

"Manic Sonia, I'd like you to meet the gang", Sonic said.

"First off, this is Amy, the girl that really wants to marry me", Sonic said.

"It's only a matter of time", Amy said.

"Net up is Knuckles, you've met him before though", Sonic said.

"Good to see you two again", Knuckles said.

"This is Cream, the young rabbit girl with manners", Sonic said.

"Nice to see you Mr. Manic and Ms. Sonia", Cream said.

"Cute, next is my rival Shadow", Sonic said.

"I can't believe you have relatives, they better not be as annoying", Shadow said.

"Shut the fuck up Shadow, this is Rouge, the jewel thief and treasure hunter", Sonic said.

"Pleasure to meet you", Rouge said.

"This is Omega, he's one of Eggman's robots but now he's hell-bent on killing Eggman', Sonic said.

"He dares undermine my strength", Omega said.

"Here's Team Chaotix, Espio the ninja, Mighty the tough guy, Charmy the mascot and Vector the leader", Sonic said.

"Pleased to meet you", Vector said.

"This is awesome", Charmy said.

"Anyway this is Blaze, princess from another dimension", Sonic said.

"Hello there", Blaze said, a little shy about meeting them.

"Here's Silver, the telekinetic guy", Sonic said.

"I'm more than that Sonic, I'm a valued fighter", Silver said.

"Whatever and he's Link, someone I met during Super Smash Brothers Brawl", Sonic said.

Link bowed his head.

"You sure have a lot of friends", Sonia said.

"Don't forget me", Sally said.

"Oh here's Princess Sally", Sonic said.

"Whoa you know the princess of Mobius? That's fucking wicked", Manic said.

"Wow Sonic, your friends list has such a wide range, but my favorite is Tails", Sonia said.

"Wow really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah you're the cutest, an I heard your smart, it's great to see a smart person who does good and not evil", Sonia said.

"What about me?" Manic asked.

"Weren't you a pick-pocket?" Sonia said.

"What was along time ago", Manic said.

"Well Sonic's brother is now my favorite", Rouge said.

"Oh great", Shadow said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"So I'm your favorite eh? Well maybe we should get more acquainted", Manic said.

"Manic please stop hitting on Rouge", Sonic said.

"Come one, she's hot, and she's got nice boobs", Manic said.

"Excuse me?" Shadow said getting ready to attack Manic with Omega.

"Relax Shadow, that's just his way of complimenting me", Rouge said.

"When I said it you called me a pervert", Vector said.

"Because you're an idiot", Rouge said, much to Vector's annoyance.

"This guy is cute", Rouge said.

"Would you two give it a rest!?" Sonic shouted.

"Yo why the loud voice?" Manic asked.

"Sorry I'm just a little uncomfortable with a friend, or acquaintance coupling with a sibling of mine", Sonic said.

This made Tails feel uncomfortable.

"Hey I think I can date whoever I want", Manic said.

"Don't start with me Manic", Sonic said.

"Come on guys, no fighting please, this is a family reunion, no need to get all crazy about it", Sonia said.

"Fine", Sonic said.

Tails was confused now.

'Aw man, I like Sonia but that means jeopardizing my friendship with Sonic', Tails thought.

"Well it's supposed to be a party so I'll get the music", Amy said and put on a track.

The song _Cult of Personality_ by Living Colour played.

Everyone danced to it, except Shadow, Omega, Espio, Knuckles, Silver and Link, who all stood by the punch bowl.

"I hope Vector didn't spike it like he did last time", Espio said.

"Nah last time Amy totally kicked his ass for it", Knuckles said.

"What do you expect it was Tails' birthday party", Shadow said.

"Uh-huh", Silver said.

Sonia went to Tails.

"Wanna dance cutie?" Sonia asked.

"Uh, ok", Tails said.

The two started dancing together.

"How long you been friends with my brother?" Sonia asked.

"Over a year", Tails said.

"Wow that's so rad", Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm like his side-kick, I'm basically the brains, with an IQ rivaled to Eggman", Tails said.

"Wow you must be like, really smart then", Sonia said.

"Yeah, it's great", Tails said.

They kept dancing and then the song changed to Jessica Simpson's _With You_.

"How do we dance to this?" Tails asked.

Sonia pulled Tails to her and they basically touch danced.

"You have really soft fur", Sonia said.

"Thanks, you smell really nice", Tails said.

"You're cute, I like boys that are cute, smart and sensitive", Sonia said.

"I like girls that are, well pretty, like you", Tails said.

"Wow, no boy has ever called me pretty", Sonia said.

"They must be blind then", Tails said.

The two inched closer and they shared a passionate kiss.

They both felt really great during the kiss and nothing can ruin the moment, except an overprotective brother.

"Oh no not you too!" Sonic shouted.

Tails and Sonia were busted.


	3. Forbbiden Love

"Oh hi there Sonic", Tails said

"Oh hi there Sonic", Tails said.

"We were just dancing", Sonia said.

"Looked like more than that", Sonic said.

"Oh relax Sonic, me and Tails were just having a little fun, no need to go over the edge", Sonia said.

"I know what I fucking saw Sonia, why are you kissing my best friend?" Sonic asked.

"Well…"Sonia said.

"Sonic don't be too hard on her", Tails said.

"AND WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU KISSING MY SISTER!?" Sonic asked.

"Don't yell at him Sonic", Sonia said.

"I did not bring you and Manic here to start flirting with my friends, MANIC STOP GROPING ROUGE!" Sonic shouted.

"Ass", Manic said, taking his hands off Rouge's ass.

"Tails you saw how I reacted then I saw Manic with Rouge and we hardly converse, you are my best friend and I don't need you hitting on my sister", Sonic said.

"Too late Sonic, I like Sonia and there's not much you can do about it now", Tails said.

"Yes I can, Manic, Sonia, lets go", Sonic said.

"Sonic no, I love Tails", Sonia said.

That was the worse thing she could say to Sonic.

"Listen you, SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!!" Sonic shouted and left with his siblings.

"What the hell is his problem?" Knuckles asked.

"Think about it, Sonic hardly ever see's his siblings, if they have dates that will decrease his chances of seeing them", Silver said.

"And on top of that his sister will be dating his bet friend so he'll hardly see Tails again", Blaze said.

"This doesn't make sense", Cream said.

"Nothing in life doesn't really make sense", Amy said.

Meanwhile Sonic is away from Tails' house with Manic and Sonia.

"Sorry I blew up in there but I do not like the idea of you dating a jewel thief and you dating my best friend", Sonic said.

"Hey she's hot and I like her", Manic said.

"Well I forbid you from seeing her, and you Sonia, Tails is my best friend, I don't need to know my best friend is dating my sister, God knows he'll start describing it and I do NOT need to hear anything like that", Sonic said.

"But Tails is sweet, he's the sweetest boy I ever met", Sonia said.

"And I don't wanna hear about how sensitive my best friend is from you", Sonic said.

"Whatever", Sonia said.

"Look we should leave lets go somewhere else", Sonic said.

"Fine", Sonia said.

"Whatever", Manic said.

They went off somewhere.

Meanwhile at the party, Tails is still shocked from Sonic's reaction.

"This is horrible", Amy said.

"Don't worry Tails, there's plenty of other girls", Sally said.

"But I like Sonia, I thought I would be good because she's my best friend's sister, Sonic is the last person I thought would protest", Tails said.

"See from his position, if he kissed your sister if you had one, how would you react?" Sally asked.

"I would be just fine with it, I would be happy, Sonic is to damn thickheaded", Tails said.

"Now Tails, don't talk that way about Sonic", Sally said.

"He is, he won't let me date his hunk of a brother", Rouge said.

"You actually like him?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, he's hot and sexy", Rouge said.

"Ew", Shadow said.

"I don't care what Sonic says, I like Sonia, he can't stop me", Tails said.

"You go Tails, fight for your girl!" Charmy said.

"Guys enough, Tails I don't think you wanna go against Sonic's wishes, it would not be good for your friendship", Sally said.

Tails pouted and went to his room.

"Maybe we should leave", Knuckles said.

Link nodded everyone left except for Rouge who went to Tails' room.

"We have a common goal, we want to get in the pants of Sonic's siblings", Rouge said.

"You don't have to be sexual about it", Tails said.

"Well I want to be in Manic's pants", Rouge said.

"He doesn't wear pants", Tails said.

"And that makes him more sexy", Rouge said.

"I don't wear pants do I look sexy?" Tails asked.

"Actually you kinda do", Rouge said.

"ROUGE, remember you like Manic", Tails said.

"Oh sorry, well we need to track down Manic and Sonia somehow, we will not let Sonic ruin out chances at true love", Rouge said.

"Yeah we don't, but how do we do it?" Tails asked.

"A little flying around I don't think they left town yet, let's go search", Rouge said.

"Ok", Tails said.

They left his house and flew around Emerald City looking for the Hedgehog triplets.

"Where can they be?" Tails asked.

"Keep looking", Rouge said.

They flew and saw them leaving a movie theater.

"Will Smith is a hell of an actor", Manic said.

"Yeah he is, my favorite movie of him so far is I Robot", Sonic said.

"Yeah it's a great movie", Sonia said.

"I need to look for cabbie times, hold on", Sonic said and left.

Rouge and Tails flew down.

"Hey there", Tails said.

"Tails, so glad to see you", Sonia said and kissed Tails while Manic kissed Rouge.

"Are you leaving?" Tails asked.

"Yes we are, Sonic doesn't want us here anymore", Sonia said.

"Aw man, I wanted to be with you more", Tails said.

"I wanted to get in your pants", Rouge said.

"I don't have pants but you can get in them if you want, he's our address", Manic said.

"How about you Tails?" Sonia asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Wanna come to my house oh say, tomorrow and give me your love?" Sonia asked.

"Um…yeah?" Tails said.

"Good, come tomorrow late at night, Sonic will be there as well, we'll show our love", Sonia said.

"Ok, bye", Tails said.

He kissed Sonia and Rouge kissed Manic and the two flew away.

"This is gonna be sweet", Sonia said.

"Yeah I've never been laid before", Manic said, and got a disgusted look from Sonia.


	4. The sex

The day passed and Tails and Rouge met up to do what they had to do

The day passed and Tails and Rouge met up to do what they had to do.

"You ready to do this?" Tails asked.

"Honey I was born ready, now lets go", Rouge said.

They traveled to the area where Sonia and Manic lived and they got there in the evening.

"Ok, Sonic usually hits the sack by night fall", Tails said.

"Ok, Manic is all mine", Rouge said.

"I'm kinda nervous, I never did this before", Tails said.

"It's simple, just insert you thing is and then thrust, in and out, I think she's a virgin so you'll have to go easy on her", Rouge said.

"Ok, God I'm so excited", Tails said.

"You better be, remember a girl likes when a guy licks her pussy during sex, and she'll suck your dick, trust me you'll like that", Rouge said.

"Ok", Tails said.

Night came and Sonic was fast asleep.

Rouge and Tails snuck into the house and then looked for Sonia and Manic.

Manic came and grabbed Rouge into his room and started kissing her.

"Whoa, you're quite aggressive", Rouge said.

"Yeah, I know, Tails my sister is down the hall, go find her there", Manic said.

"Ok", Tails said and went to find Sonia.

He looked in her room and she was sitting there waiting for him.

"Hello hot stuff", Sonia said and spread open her legs, making Tails feel excited.

Rouge took Manic to the bed and then went down and brought out his hard member and she licked it a bit then put her whole mouth over it.

"Awesome", Manic said.

She laid Manic on the bed and then turned to have her vagina over his face.

"My time to shine", Manic said and licked her vagina.

The two stayed in the 69 position, but now for Sonia and Tails.

Sonia removed her clothes and waited in bed for Tails to come.

He opened up her legs and gently started to put in his member.

First he touched her vagina and she moaned, then she put the tip in and their pleasure increased.

Soon his whole member was inside her warm vagina.

"Wow, this feels great", Tails said.

"I'll make it even better", Sonia said.

She put Tails on his back and started humping him.

She rode on his member and used her thumbs to massage his peck; he retaliated by massaging her boobs. He then went up and sucked on her nips and licked the bottom of her boobs.

Sonia started humping faster, motivated from the breast sucking. She buried his face deep in her breast and moved faster and caused a double Cumming.

"That was great", Sonia said.

"I'm glad I did this with you", Tails said, rubbing her ass a lot.

"You like my tush? Wanna lick it?" Sonia asked.

"What? Um…" Tails said.

"We're having sex Tails, you can have a go at and part of my body", Sonia said.

"Ok", Tails said.

He put Sonia on her stomach and he licked her crack and he licked the cheeks. She felt great pleasure from his tongue. He continued to lick inside the anus. She felt so excited she decided to turn over and let Tails lick her vagina. Tails moved his tongue around like a hurricane.

She took Tails' head and stuck it inside deeper and Tails soaked up all the juices. Sonia felt more cum heading out and when it did, it filled Tails' mouth.

"Can I have a turn now?" Sonia asked.

"Ok", Tails said.

He went on his back and she started sucking on his member which filled him with a lot of pleasure. She bopped her head up and down, basically masturbating his using her mouth. Tails laid back and enjoyed it.

Meanwhile Sonic woke up out of hunger and he went to the fridge and looked around but didn't find much.

He went to Manic's room.

"Yo Manic, where's all the good…OH MY GOD!" Sonic shouted.

He saw Rouge bouncing on Manic's member but they looked over to see Sonic.

"Oh shit", Manic said.

"What are you doing here Rouge, why are you having sex with…wait if you're here I wonder if…" Sonic said and went to Sonia's room.

She is still sucking his member and he started to cum. Right when he came, Sonic arrived in the room and saw the situation.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh shit", Sonia said.

Sonic's eyes were filled with pure hate and anger.

"Tails, you are so dead", Sonic said.

"Listen Sonic-", Tails was cut off from a punch to the face.

Sonic grabbed Tails and tossed him outside and started punching him and then slamming his face against the wall and kneed him in the gut.

Rouge saw the situation and went to assist.

"Hey leave him alone", Rouge said but was punched away.

Sonic punched and kicked Tails all around the house. Manic went to help Tails while Sonia called 911.

Sonic started beating down Tails more.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Sonic shouted.

"Scarface much?" Manic asked.

Sonic took a lamp and bashed Tails over the head and now Tails was bleeding, he had crimson mask.

Manic pulled Sonic away but he was pushed back. Rouge started attacking Sonic but he kneed her in the gut and punched her hard enough to break her nose.

"Jesus!" Manic said.

Sonia came out the room.

"Stop this Sonic, this isn't like you", Sonia pleased.

Sonic started choking Tails.

"I gave you a fair warning you motherfucker!" Sonic said.

Tails was starting to lose life.

Sonia grabbed a chair and whacked Sonic over the head, knocking him out cold.

Tails collapsed on the floor and was also out cold.

"Oh God, I hope the paramedics come soon, stay with me Tails", Sonia said.

She started giving him CPR just to make sure he could breath fine.

Soon the ambulance came and took Tails, Sonic and Rouge to the hospital to be checked out.

Sonia and Manic rode in the back.

"Why did this have to happen?" Sonia sobbed.

"It'll be ok sis, the doctors will help them out", Manic said.


	5. The final Comprimise

Soon Sonic, Tails and Rouge were taken to the hospital

Soon Sonic, Tails and Rouge were taken to the hospital.

Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Sally, Amy, Cream, Silver, Blaze and Link arrived at the hospital.

"I can't believe Sonic did this", Amy said.

"He's too overprotective", Blaze said.

"He's an idiot", Shadow said.

Knuckles nodded his head.

"He sure is", Knuckles said.

Link sighed.

"My thoughts exactly Link", Sally said.

"Damn I can't have a girlfriend without Sonic going ballistic, he totally changed", Manic said.

"Well then the doctor lets us in, we'll have Sonic give us a good explanation", Espio said.

The doctor came and announced they can see Sonic, so they all entered the room.

"Hey guys", Sonic said.

"Don't 'hey guys' us, especially after what you did", Sonia said.

"What I got a little over protective, big deal", Sonic said.

"Big deal? Sonic you brutally assaulted your best friend, who happens to be my boyfriend", Sonia said.

"Don't use that word Sonia, you two just met", Sonic said.

"I like him Sonic, he's the nicest and sweetest boy I have ever met, I don't need you coming in and trying to control my life", Sonia said.

"I'm not trying to control your life it's just…" Sonic said.

"Well?" Sonia asked.

"Look Sonia, I barely have time to see you and Manic, if you become the girlfriend of my best friend, then not only will I see you less, I'll see Tails less, and it's very upsetting to me", Sonic said.

"Please Sonic, you're acting like you care about Tails, but you brutally pummeled him", Sonia said.

"That was brotherly instinct", Sonic said.

"Brotherly instinct? Manic didn't go to Tails and beat the hell out of him", Sonia said.

"Yeah I was too busy fucking Rouge", Manic said.

Everyone gave him an awkward stare.

"I'm gonna go check on Rouge, may I?" Manic asked.

The doctor gave him permission to see Rouge.

"Anyway Sonic you owe Tails a one hell of an apology, the doctor said he was near death", Sonia said.

"Damn was I that rough on the little guy?" Sonic asked.

"YES!!" Sonia shouted in raging anger.

"Ok, lets go see Tails", Knuckles said.

Everyone went into Tails' room where he was waking up.

"Hi Tails", Sonia said.

"Hi Sonia, it's so good to see a pretty face", Tails said.

"Someone has something to say to you", Sonia said and Sonic arrived.

"YOU!" Tails shouted.

"Take it easy, I'm not gonna attack you, I don't want another chair to the head and be back on my hospital bed, I just want a compromise", Sonic said.

"What compromise?" Tails asked.

"You like my sister correct?" Sonic asked.

"Yes", Tails said.

"Well listen here, if you want my sister, you have to beat me in a boxing match", Sonic said.

"Are you kidding me?" Everyone said in unison.

"Look my sister's tough, I want to make sure you're tough enough to be with her, dead or no deal", Sonic said.

"It's a good way to get Sonic back for beating the shit out of you", Knuckles said.

"Ok", Tails said.

"Man I still can't believe you attacked him like that, total Scarface like", Shadow said.

"Trust me Shadow, if I were like Scarface, I would do to Tails what Tony did to _his_ best friend", Sonic said.

Everyone knew what he meant and then they all left while Tails healed up.

Eventually they got to the place where the fight was gonna take place, a ring inside a gym, where Rouge served as the card girl at Manic's request, and the timekeeper was Link.

Charmy entered the ring and announced the fight.

"Hello everyone, it's time for the big fight, Prower vs. Hedgehog, if Prower wins he gets to have Sonia as his girlfriend, it's a fight for love, now the combatants, in this corner, weighing in at 77lbs, at 3 feet, 3 inches tall, he is the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Charmy said.

Sonic raised his hands and got mixed reactions. (Only Amy and Cream cheered for him).

"And in this corner, weighing in at 44lbs, at 2 feet, 7 inches tall, he is the mechanical prodigy, Miles "Tails" Prower", Charmy said.

Tails raised his hands and everyone cheered him.

"Now, in the words of Michael Buffer, llllllllllllets get ready to rumblllllllllllllllllllllle!!" Charmy said.

Link rang the bell and Rouge held up a 1 card.

Tails and Sonic touched gloves and then started punching. Sonic got Tails a few times in the face but Tails started to block the attacks and did his own punches but Sonic blocked, dodged and punch Tails square in the face.

"Come on Tails, fight back!" Sonia said.

Tails blocked and then punched Sonic a bit but Sonic punched back and hard and knocked Tails to the floor.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…what comes after 5?" Charmy asked.

Everyone gave him a stupid stare.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"Get out the ring, I'll count", Sally said and entered the ring just as Tails got up.

Sonic and Tails kept fighting until Link rang the bell and they went back to their corners.

Sonic drank some water and Amy went to him.

"Ok Sonic, just keep fighting and knock Tails out, wait what am I saying, I like Tails, please don't hurt him too much", Amy said.

Shadow went to Tails.

"Remember, you're doing this for love, now get in there and beat the shit out of him", Shadow said.

Link rang the bell and Rouge lifted up a 2 card.

Sonic and Tails moved around the ring a lot and Sonic punched Tails, causing a little nose bleed.

"He drew blood", Silver said.

"Come on Tails, you can do it, I believe in you", Sonia said.

Tails took those words to heart and punched Sonic hard, and did some massive combos, many lefts and rights causing blood to come from his forehead and his mouth and a final punch which gave him a black eye and knocked him down.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7", Sally said.

Sonic started getting up.

"8, 9", Sally said.

Sonic collapsed.

"TEN!" Sally said.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner, Miles "Tails" Prower!" Charmy said.

Tails celebrated and Sonia went in the ring to hug and kiss him.

"You did it Tails", Sonia said.

"All for you", Tails said.

"(Spits out blood) Good job little buddy", Sonic said then passed out.

"Come on, lets head on a real date", Sonia said.

"Ok", Tails said.

Sonic was taken to the hospital again while Tails kept Sonia as a girlfriend, and Manic kept Rouge too.

The title of Tails' Girlfriend meant that Sonia was able to visit more, to the point where she decided to live with him so Sonic got to see his sister more, so everyone got a good deal on this. Tails and Sonia sat on the roof of his house.

"This is great, what better girlfriend can I have than my best friend's sister", Tails said.

"And what better boyfriend can I have then a boy with a cute face and a nice big soft ass", Sonia said.

"My ass is big?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry, that's how I life it", Sonia said, grabbing his ass.

"I aim to please…I guess", Tails said, feeling a little weird out by that comment.

The tow shared a kiss in the moonlit sky, and elsewhere Manic was fucking Rouge in the moonlit sky.

"Oh faster, harder, deeper!" Rouge shouted.

"Ok bitch, I'm your bitch", Manic said.


End file.
